1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to mounting controls in the right rear corner post of a work vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Work vehicles are designed to perform a work operation. Many work vehicles are designed to pull a large body behind the vehicle. Examples of vehicles designed to pull a large body, include logging skidders and agricultural tractors. It has been found that an operator of a logging skidder may spend sixty (percent) of his or her time looking forward and forty (percent) of his or her time looking rearward to check the log skidding operation.
Typically the operator controls for a work vehicle are located on a forward console so the operator can easily view and access the controls during operations. In addition, in combines and other agricultural work vehicles, controls and monitors are placed on the front corner posts of the operators cab. These front corner posts may form part of the roll over protection system (ROPS). In this way the operator can easily locate the controls and monitors, as they are not out of the operator's forward line of sight.